The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An autonomous vehicle is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input. For example, an autonomous vehicle can detect surroundings using a variety of techniques such as radar, lidar, GPS, odometry, and computer vision. A control system in the autonomous vehicle can interpret sensory information to identify obstacles and relevant signage as well as appropriate navigation paths. In addition, a group of autonomous vehicles can communicate with each other through an ad hoc network or a cellular mobile network. The U.S. Pat. No. 8,965,677 B2 patent disclosed a system for conveying data between a first vehicle and a second vehicle through a same or multiple wide area networks.